


Inaccessible

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mention of sex, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: A midnight encounter with a rival pilot changes two sport pilots’ lives.This is more of an old ficlet, but it made me smile, so...^-^
Relationships: 1x2 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Inaccessible

AU/Get Together Ficlet  
1x2, 1+R, 2+H  
Light angst, mild language, mention of sex (non graphic) 

Summary: A midnight encounter with a rival pilot changes two sport pilots’ lives. 

He was incredible. I’d never seen anything with such precision, not even the computer mock ups and they were programmed to win. 

“Duo.”

“Mark,” I replied having finished my pre-game calc’s, but there was no way I’d ever catch up. 

He blazed a trail laying waste to the virtual landscape, his beam cannon decimating everything in his path. I didn’t have a prayer of beating his numbers with a hand held weapon, but I liked the simple elegance of my scythe. The only thing that saved my otherwise bruised ego was the fact that I ranked a little higher as a pilot, but he had us all chasing shadows in the overall standards. 

“Stand down.”

I breathed deep and forced the elation away while I unbuckled. The machines we used were huge, but only a fraction of the actual size of a Gundam, so I climbed down quickly finding my feet on the ground. I paused when he did the same and steadfastly refused to gawk because not only is he the best among us he is also…uncommonly attractive. 

“Well, done!” 

The appearance of Little Princess Pink Cloud reminded me that he is also utterly inaccessible. Hell, he doesn’t even like humans more or less guys. I’d never felt that way toward anyone either, but one look at that toned body and those beautiful, blue eyes had me wondering what a good lube might be. Gods, I couldn’t believe the things I wanted him to do to me. I didn’t even want to think about it because every time I did my toes curled up and I lost five minutes of my life before I could jerk my mind back from Never, Never Land. 

He glared at me while his girlfriend went on and on about his perfect performance and I made my way out of the hanger. It was just so tragic. There was so much I wanted to share with him, so much I wanted to say, but I couldn’t even get close to him. His manager, Dr. J, was a fearsome competitor and refused to let anyone so much as have dinner with the guy. The princess was tolerated only because her rich father was footing the bill for his training, but I suppose it was also to keep him company. I had a hard time dealing with the idea that she was keeping him company after dark and tried not to dwell on it. 

“Duo!” my assistant and all around cling on gushed the moment I entered her lair. “You were brilliant!”

I let her hang on me for a minute because I needed to hear it, but she’d say the same thing if I’d just washed the car. Hilde’s sweet, but her enthusiasm got to be a bit much sometimes. I’d known for a long time she thought of herself as my girlfriend, but I couldn't work up more than mild affection for her and since Hiiro had joined the ranks she didn’t stand a chance. All I could think about was climbing up on that rock hard chassis and taking a ride. Man…I had a serious problem. 

It only got worse as the season wore on. He’d won the first three matches hands down, which put him in the running for the world cup. We work with the simulators most of the time because it just costs too much to fire up a Gundam without good cause, but it was when he was seated in Wing Zero out there on the playing field that he truly lit up. His nerve is solid, his tactical skills quick and flexible and I’d never seen anyone who could hit a target so cleanly. It made my skin prickle every damn time. I got my first chance to meet him face to face at the gala celebrating his winning the division, but it was hard to start a conversation with all those people surrounding him. 

“…we could visit Carlington while we’re there,” Relena was saying while I hovered on the edge of their conversation. 

He was just standing there with a drink in his hand while she went on about what they would do and who they would meet in the coming weeks. It came to mind that I’d never heard him speak other than the well rehearsed lines he uttered in interviews and I wondered what his thoughts were. My thoughts were scattered when he glanced at me though. I just cannot maintain casual when I look into those eyes. Gods, he is just one righteous piece of work. 

“Hiiro?”

I had turned away so he wouldn’t see the heat in my gaze, but looked back when I heard her say his name to discover he’d wandered off in the middle of their conversation. She seemed mildly put out, but it didn’t seem like it was a big deal. Maybe she was used to it because all in all he was a bit antisocial. It made me curious where he might go though, so I drifted in the same direction he had gone, but I couldn’t find him. It was almost an hour later that I saw Relena cruising the room in search of him and couldn’t resist the urge to seek him out. He wasn’t in the foyer or the bathroom and the ballroom was out because whenever he’s in a crowd he sort of just stands out so I stepped out into the garden, but it was empty of his sensuous presence as well. Man, if only I could get close to him, just to see him smile and listen to his dreams. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him ease out of a niche down a deserted path, his blue eyes flicking my way before he wandered off into the darkness. I turned to look into the ballroom noting that Relena was over by the staircase huffing impatiently while she continued her search, then drifted down the path he had taken. 

I found him standing in a clearing some distance into the garden with both hands in his pockets while he gazed up at the star spangled sky, but all I saw was how beautiful his face was when bathed in soft starlight. My throat closed off when he turned to look at me and I felt suddenly awkward for having chased him out there, but it was too late to back out. 

“Hi,” I smiled trying for casual. “Nice night.” His eyes shifted back to the stars and I felt so stupid all of a sudden. “Your last match was incredible,” I told him for lack of anything better to say. “Did you let him tire himself out on purpose?” I asked because he’d been fighting our opponent Zechs Marquise who is probably the fastest pilot on the circuit, but he’d just blocked and shielded until he was too exhausted to keep it up, then slammed him for the win. He didn’t answer and I realized if he did he’d be revealing his team strategies and sighed. That’s when I realized he probably didn’t even know who I was and offered along with my hand, “I’m…”

“Duo,” he cut me off leaving me feeling like a bare hook. He’d stripped me with one word. 

He looked so lost standing there under the evening sky I was compelled to patronize him. “Are you having a good time?” I fished hoping to discover what might be fueling his melancholy mood. 

“It’s necessary,” was his reply. 

To schmooze. I understood what he was saying even if he wasn’t really saying it. He didn’t look like he was having much fun though, so I threw caution to the wind and gave into my selfish desires. “You wouldn’t want to ditch this gig and go find something else to do?”

My pulse throbbed when his eyes instantly flashed and he asked, “Like what?”

Holy shit! I couldn’t believe it! He wanted to step under the wire which was taboo, but not something I didn’t do on a regular bases. I’d never heard of him doing it though, and wondered if I wasn’t about to get him in trouble, but he looked so hopeful, excited even so I tucked my reservations under my hat and we headed for the nearest club. 

“It’s very loud!” he shouted over the blaring music sounding none too thrilled, so we finished our drinks and went looking for a pool hall. 

He’s as competitive in billiards as he is on the field though, so we ended up five/four within the hour because backing down just isn’t in my nature. He had the uncanny ability to make the cue ball bend to his will though, so I was loosing the last game pitifully. 

“You are unreal,” I laughed not really expecting a response because I’d been carrying the conversation most of the night. I didn’t mind though, as long as he was there I was having the time of my life. 

“It’s not so hard,” he said laying a hellacious spin on the ball that made it skip around the table taping it’s targets into the pockets with unerring precision. 

“Face it,” I snorted hoping I’d at least get to take a shot before it was over. “You’re just not human. Did J install targeting software in your brain or something?” I laughed, but the joke died horribly when he stilled. 

I wasn’t sure what to make of it until he wiped all thought from my mind when he asked, “Would you like me to show you?”

“Sh…show me?” I stammered not at all comfortable with the idea. 

“Come here,” he said just as casual as you please, his arms opening in invitation and my brain fizzled and smoked at the idea that he meant to physically guide me. 

I went to him unable to resist the temptation of being within the circle of his arms and took a deep breath to calm my already overheated libido. 

“Raise the stick,” he instructed and cradled me gently while he guided my arms and I followed blindly, the desire to be completely controlled by him seething inside me while he stepped close and laid his perfect body along my back. “No,” he chuckled when I drifted urging me back into line over the cue ball, but I couldn’t’ even see the table anymore. He was so hot against me, his breath drifting over my shoulder and along the tender skin of my neck. I shivered so hard when he moved closer I almost dropped the stick. “Duo?”

Gods!

“S…sorry.”

He smelled so good. 

“Are you alright?” he asked and I noted he hadn’t bothered to move away, his hands were on mine holding them gently though the position was strange since we were grasping the stick, then all at once they were moving down my arms sending little shockwaves through me forcing me to suck in a breath that left me instantly when I turned my head and he claimed my mouth. 

I think I squeaked because there was a sound, but my heart was beating so hard I wasn’t sure, then he was suddenly moving away though he didn’t get further than to hover over my shoulder while I stood there baking in my own juices. 

“Sorry,” he breathed and I realized he was as flustered as I felt. 

“Wanna go to my place?” fell from my lips before I had time to assess it, but he was suddenly in motion dragging me out of there and into the most sinfully decadent night of my life. 

The tension was hot and heavy while I drove us there and I wondered if he was feeling any of the dire need that was burning me up, but the moment the door closed behind us he answered that question by seizing me and setting my world on fire. He was just everywhere at once. Later I would be appalled by how easily he controlled me, utterly ashamed of the willingness in my acquiescence, but at the time all I could do was gasp and moan while I begged him for more. I’d never done anything like that before not only because pilots rarely have time to pursue relationships, but I’d never met anyone that lit a fire inside me like he did. I didn’t wonder about his state of mind or what the future might be until long after he’d fused my grey matter into a happy, little mass and I lay content in his arms. I never got the chance to ask though, because while we lay there peacefully soaking in the afterglow his cell phone went off and he shot out of bed at lightening speed. 

“Shit,” he exclaimed diving for his pants.

“What’s wrong?” I asked still numb from the night’s passion. 

“I’m late for practice,” he replied sending a chill down my spine. 

If he was late then I was too, so I jumped out of bed and scrambled for my clothes. It occurred to me that we’d spent the entire night wallowing around in each other, which put a sappy grin on my face until he commented…

“Damn it. Relena’s going to be pissed.”

…and I went numb. I stood there with absolutely nothing to say while he finished dressing, then pecked me on the lips with a quick ‘I’ll catch a cab’, then he was gone and the cold set in. 

That was it. I tried to tell myself all the way back to my apartment I should be happy with what I got, but my night with him had only left me wanted so much more. I never would have thought I’d be treated to the sumptuous sensation of lying with him and frowned at the idea that it was probably the first and last time it would happen. We hardly knew each other, there was certainly no reason to think he’d drop his girl and confess having spent the night with a rival competitor to his fiercely private sponsor. 

“Duo?”

I hardly heard Hilde when I finally made my way into the practice bay. I still just couldn’t believe it. 

“Duo? Are you al…right?” she asked cocking a curious brow when I flopped onto the couch and buried my face in a pillow. 

“Good of you to join us,” G commented though I could hear the concern in his tone. 

“MMm’fuffl.”

“What?” Hilde chuckled. 

“I’m tired,’ I repeated turning my face to stare at the back of the couch. 

“Are you well?” G asked clearly not amused by the thought. 

“No,” I sighed dragging my sore ass up. “I just…” but the thought fluttered away on a breeze when I saw him pass by out in the hanger. 

Hilde turned to see what had caused my face to pale crinkling her brow while we watched him enter his simulator. Relena was right beside him smiling and kissing his cheek and I suddenly just couldn’t breathe. 

“Duo?” Hilde gasped coming to my side. “What is it?”

“I…” but I couldn’t say it. I didn’t even want to say it. 

“Take a break,” G instructed. “Get some sleep and come back this afternoon.”

I nodded blocking out the sound of the machine humming to life and the fact that Hiiro was at the controls while I beat a path out of there. I felt marginally better after a nice, long nap, but I still couldn’t get him out of my mind. When I thought about it I laughed because the truth was I hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him since the first time I saw him, but having touched him as a lover made it all seem so much more acute. However, the fact that I had tasted the salty flavor of his skin and knew the length and breadth of his manhood changed nothing. He was still just as far away as he ever had been and I was forced to face the reality of his absence when I returned to an empty hanger. 

“Feeling better?” Hilde asked, though I had hoped she wouldn’t be there. I had enough on my mind without having to deal with her smothering tendencies. 

“Load Devils Ridge.”

“What?” she breathed, but fell silent when I walked by and G held out a hand. 

I grabbed my helmet off the hook and numbly climbed into the chair greatly anticipating the advanced software. It was a bit I’d concocted myself actually, and specifically designed to challenge my particular style. Everything was set up in direct response to maximize the enemies attack. If I used fire it used water, if I went in for close combat it faded back to use long range weapons. It knew my weaknesses and was programmed to hit them hard, so by the time I stood on the ridge with the flag in my hand I was sweating like a pig at a luau and had managed to put him out of my mind for a little while. However, it all came crashing back down the minute I stepped clear of the chair, so I went home and buried myself in my bed. 

When I went in the next day I couldn’t stop myself from looking for some sign that he’d tried to contact me, but there was nothing. No phone calls or emails though I hadn’t expected one since he shouldn’t have had my address. There was no rule saying he couldn’t call me though, and I was unreasonably depressed that he hadn’t. 

“What’re you looking for?” Hilde asked making me jump so hard I slammed the file closed and tried not to look like I’d been scrounging around for his number. “If you need the new schedule it’s not finished yet,” she told me going to make me a cup of coffee and though she always made it too sweet I’d never had the heart to tell her. “Are you feeling better?” she asked hovering just a little too close and I sighed. 

“Has anyone called for me?” I asked taking my too sweet drink to the sink. 

I turned to look at her when she didn’t answer right away, but she just smiled and shook her head. It was what I expected, but it still hurt. 

“I’m going in for awhile.”

It was better in the game even if it was just practice. At least there were lots of things to blow up, which helped ground me for awhile. At least until I powered down and realized I wasn’t the only one putting in some extra hours. He was doing his usual sweep wiping out any and everything possible when I checked the screens. Relena was in her usual spot watching him adoringly while J poked at keyboards and checked readouts in the other office. The rooms have glass walls so people can watch the sim’s when in use which leaves little privacy, but that’s not the purpose of the walls. They’re there to keep the noise down because the machines make a hell of a racket when they turn and gyrate about. Hiiro’s was dancing like a hungry flame and though I’d seen him get pretty crazy this time he was practically suicidal. I didn’t even know those machines could do some of that shit. I was so caught up in the show it didn’t occur to me that he’d be in the hanger once he powered down until he had and I was suddenly staring into the furious glare of his blue eyes. 

Was he mad? What could I have possibly done?! It lasted one, long, excruciating moment, then Relena was there tugging him away and I was left feeling like I’d come undone. I didn’t get it, but I didn’t have time to worry about it either. Whatever his malfunction was he’d just have to get over it on his own because I had a job to do. I couldn’t believe it! He’d seduced me, dragged me into bed and taken everything he wanted and more and I was forced to suffer not only his callous withdrawal, but angry glares as well?! Fuck him. 

That attitude lasted until I got back to my apartment where I crawled in the shower and pretended not to cry. I couldn’t help it, I just wanted him to like me so much, but I’d been nothing more than a quick release of frustration to him. I wanted to know why. Why me? Why hadn’t he just bounced his baby girl, but when I thought about it he seemed a little irritated with her that night. By morning my need to know had overwhelmed my good sense and I snuck into the office and dug up his number. 

“Sunrise Sports, may I help you?”

“Is Mr. Yui in?” I asked trying to maintain casual. 

“Hold one moment, please,” the receptionist said, then the line switched to some sort of foreign theme music. “I’m sorry, but Mr. Yui is unavailable.”

Damn. “Will he be in later?”

“I’m not sure,” she replied. “Would you like to leave a message?”

“Yeah,” I sighed feeling dejected. “Tell him Duo called.”

“Maxwell?” she gasped and I hung up so fast she didn’t have time to ask anything more. 

Well, hell. I hoped they didn’t get the idea I was trying to coerce secrets out of him or something because I was on the phone again less than an hour later. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Maxwell, but he’s still unavailable.”

“Thank you.”

She’d recognized my voice, but I still couldn’t stop myself from calling. I managed to keep it down to twice a day, once in the morning and once in the afternoon before heading home, but it was always the same. He was unavailable, occupied, as utterly inaccessible as he always had been. Somehow we missed each other in the hanger for the rest of that week, so I was pretty much floored when I walked in one morning and saw him in the other office. I didn’t get it at first because it was just him and Relena, which was uncommon because J was always there when he trained, then I realized by the way she tossed a heated glare at me that they were fighting. Or at least she was, he was just sort of standing there looking at…me. 

I didn’t know what to do, so I went about my business. Hilde didn’t usually come in for another hour or so, but I hadn’t been able to sleep so I went in early to mess around with a new routine I’d been playing with. I tried not to peep at them, but it was hard and when I broke blood almost shot out of my nose because she was gone and he was headed for our office. I didn’t have a clue what to do and ended up just standing there while he let himself in. 

“What did I do?” was the first thing out of his mouth. It confused me so I stood there with my mouth hanging open like a cod fish, but he wasn’t the slightest bit amused. “Why have you been avoiding me?” 

“What?” I hadn’t…

“Damn it,” he suddenly exclaimed stopping to hold his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. It’s just…”

He looked so lost all of a sudden, but I still didn’t get what he was saying. 

“I can’t take this anymore,” he breathed suddenly looking worn to the bone and my heart skipped a beat when he looked at me and asked in a tone laced with pain and confusion, “Why won’t you answer my calls?”

“You called?” I could hardly breathe, but if he’d called then why…

“Didn’t your assistant give you the messages?” 

“Damn it,” I groaned realizing Hilde must’ve picked up on what was bothering me and screened my calls. “No,” I told him feeling better by the moment. “And I bet you never got any of mine either,” I surmised smiling when I saw the light go on in his eyes. 

“I thought you didn’t want to talk to me,” he explained inching toward me. 

“I thought you didn’t want to mess things up with Relena.”

“Wha…?!” he gasped while his eyes got as big as saucers. “Duo,” he said coming close enough to take my hands in his. “Relena isn’t my girlfriend,” he confessed. “I only tolerate her because her father pays the bills.”

“Oh,” I nodded nervously because there was a heat wave crawling up my arms from his touch, but necessity prompted me to ask, “And…me?”

“You’re incredible,” he grinned dropping my hands in favor of taking my face in his. “Gods, I still can’t believe you came to me.”

“I called everyday,” I told him wanting him to understand how much I needed him. 

“I’m sorry,” he offered even though it wasn’t his fault. “Dr. J is very strict about these things.”

“Yeah,” I sighed backing away when that sobered me right up. “I bet he’d have kittens if he knew you were in here right now.”

“I quit,” he grinned advancing on me. 

“What?!” I gasped stumbling backward. “You can’t just quit! You’re the best player in a hundred years!”

“Not if it means I can’t be with you,” he declared and just like that I was gone. 

“Well…wuf…idn…” I’d devolved apparently. 

“I can’t play without you anyway,” he confessed. “My scores fell over fifty points since that night.”

“Really?” I hadn’t meant to sound so happy about it, but if he was that messed up there was no doubt he really cared. The thought made me a little slap happy. 

“Yes,” he breathed, then kissed me and my whole world shivered and shook. 

Hilde got a wake up call when she found us passed out naked behind the desk when she came in, but I figured she deserved it for meddling in my life. I was surprised at how easily I told G I was quitting too, but he almost had a coronary. By noon Hiiro and I had become partners on a new team made up specifically to keep us both in the game and by evening we’d managed to put a few new lumps in my bed. 

It was strange, we’d spend the first part of the season admiring each other from afar, each believing the other was out of bounds, but once we found each other we were practically inseparable. What had been inaccessible was suddenly undeniable. We took the cup with little effort and spent the off season holed up in a tiny cabin in the mountains where he introduced me to a highly illegal sim machine he’d built in a cave and the long lasting attributes of silicon based lubes. 

owari :)

**Author's Note:**

> Write it, draw it, create it, sing it, SHARE IT. ~ Sunhawk 2019


End file.
